


Dragon Season: Scripted Iron

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Dragon Season [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 'Dragons and their children only have one mate in their life, and if the chosen mate rejects them then they will spend their entire life alone.' Part of the Dragon Season series, and follows Gajeel and Levy's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

 

   Gajeel groaned as he blearily opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the ceiling of his room for a long moment, reaching up to rub a hand over his forehead as he became aware of the heat pressing in on him from all sides. For a moment he wondered if he had managed to come down with something, although he had been fine the day before. However, there was something about the heat tickling him that tugged at his memory, and he cursed under his breath, as it finally dawned on him just what was happening. He had been warned about this a long time ago, but Metalicana had made sure that he knew all the ins and outs of being a Dragon-slayer, and had spent extra time explaining in detail what would happen he came of age to go into season.

    Thinking back on it, he realised that there had been signs for a while that this was approaching, and he sighed because he knew that there was no stopping it now. And even with that realisation, and knowing what to expect, it didn’t make him any more willing to face up to it now that it had finally arrived. _Not that I have a lot of choice in the matter._

   With an irritated groan, he forced himself into an upright position, glancing across at his clock and glowering as he realised the intense heat had woken him hours before anyone would even be at the guild. Or rather hours before _she_ would be at the guild, because he didn’t really care about anyone else right now, and there was no doubt in his mind that Levy was his mate. He hadn’t realised it at first, or maybe he had been willfully blind to the hints, but he had known it from the moment that he had first felt the overwhelming need to protect her from Laxus. And he was certain, in a way that he had never been about anything else before, that as soon as he set eyes on her today, his draconic side would confirm what he already knew.

_That Levy McGarden is my mate…_

   A small smile played across his lips as his thoughts turned towards the Solid Script mage, a fond expression on his face which few had ever seen. She was a source of constant amazement to him, and even now, months after he had first found the courage to actually ask her out, he still wasn’t entirely sure why she had agreed. He didn’t know why or how she had managed to put aside everything that he had done to her the first time they met, and his smile died at that thought, the memory much too vivid in his mind. _I hurt my Mate_ , he thought with dawning horror, the full impact of what he had done hitting him harder than ever under the influence of his season-induced awareness.

   Gritting his teeth hard enough to hurt, he slammed his fist against the bed. _I hurt my Mate. I hurt her. I nearly killed her…_ Nausea welled up as he realised that if he hadn’t forced himself to hold back at the last minute back then,  that he could very easily have killed Levy. That he could have killed his Mate before he even had a chance to realise who she was, and what she would come to mean to him. And he felt the colour draining from his face at the realisation of how close he had come to destroying everything, knowing that if he had destroyed his own mate then when he went into season he would have immediately have become aware of that fact and that he would have torn himself apart from the inside because of it…

   Desperately he sucked in a series of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself, knowing that he couldn’t afford to go to pieces right now. However, his draconic side had picked up on his whirling thoughts, and he had to grit his teeth as he felt it lashing out in the back of his mind, striving to punish him for what he had done, and what he could have done. And by the time he had managed to wrestle it back behind a tentative barrier he was breathing hard and feeling more rattled than ever. He had known that all of this was part of going into season and that he had to convince himself that he could be a good mate, before proving himself to Levy. However, he had never imagined how difficult it would be or how he would be forced to go over past actions, and how much his past would haunt him.

_Can I really do this?_

*

   Realising that he wasn’t going to get anywhere by just sitting in bed and rehashing the past, Gajeel forced himself to slip of bed, only to groan as the movement seemed to intensify the heat that was surrounding him. _Seriously, how does the Salamander deal with being this hot all the time?_ He thought grumpily, swiping at the sweat trickling down his forehead before staggering off towards the bathroom, hoping that a cool shower would at least help him to feel at least a little better until he could get to the guild. Until he could get to Levy, as he knew that the heat was a warning sign that he needed his Mate’s presence as soon as possible, as only that would be able to contain, and eventually drive the heat away completely.

   The shower helped a little but he was still feeling out of his depth when he emerged, and the knowledge that he had to wait to go to the guild did little to soothe his agitation. Neither did the realisation that he had no idea how he was meant to go about approaching Levy about this, because even though they were dating, how did he tell her that he wanted her to be his mate? And that if she accepted it was for life? Swallowing hard he moved across to the sink, gripping it tightly as he turned his attention to the mirror, blinking as he took in the conflicted expression on his face and the fear that was evident in his eyes.

“Damn it, there’s no way I’m ready for this,” he snarled at his reflection, feeling his draconic side twisting in panic at his words and he had to resist the urge to bang his head against the mirror _. Damn it, why couldn’t this have waited another few months?_ He thought bitterly to himself as he forced himself to calm down, knowing that if he got too worked up with his inner dragon this close to the surface it could end badly. Although it still didn’t change the fact that the timing of his going into season sucked…

**

   Idly he wondered whether or not Natsu would also be going into season as well. He knew that technically the other Dragon-slayer was slightly too young to go into season, but he could vaguely remember his adoptive father saying it was possible for one Dragon to trigger another Dragon’s season if they were close enough in age and proximity. Part of him was concerned by the idea, knowing that Natsu was probably in no way prepared for this, whereas he had been waiting for it to come, although he was sure that Igneel would have least mentioned it to him. _At least I hope he did…_

   Then there was the fact that he was already sure who his mate was. When he had been younger, he had absolutely hated the idea of having a pre-chosen mate and had feared the thought of having to endure goodness knows how many seasons alone until he was able to find his Mate. He doubted that he was alone in that feeling, and as much as Natsu could irritate him at times, there was no way he would wish that on him. However, he had no idea if Natsu even had an inkling about who his mate was, or he had even managed to meet them yet.

    Grumbling, and growling under his breath he shook his head because there was no point in worrying about something that might not even happen. Besides, he had no room to be worrying about Natsu and his potential mate, not when his own future was still somewhat uncertain because as much as he hoped that Levy would accept him, he wasn’t one hundred per cent sure of the outcome. And he knew the consequences if she said no, and until he knew for sure, he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by other people, even if he couldn’t entirely suppress his concern for his fellow Dragon-Slayer.

****

   As he finally stepped into the guild a few hours later he immediately glanced around seeking Levy, but there was no sign of the Solid Script mage, and a quick sniff of the air confirmed that she wasn’t anywhere else in the building and for a brief moment he considered turning around and seeking her out at home.  However, he knew that if he did then there was a risk that he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself under control long enough to explain what was happening, and the full weight of what it might mean, and he wasn’t willing to let his draconic side’s impulsiveness ruin everything. Not, when this moment was so important.

   So, instead, he forced himself to step inside, sighing as he moved through the Guildhall, barely responding to the greetings that came in his direction. Although thankfully that wasn’t anything out of the normal, as he wasn’t a morning person, and no one paid too much attention to him as he made a beeline for the booths on the far side. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on the entrance, both for Levy, and for Natsu, as he knew that could throw a spanner in the works as well if he wasn’t careful. The booths also had the added benefit of being relatively private, as there was no way that he could handle unnecessary company this morning, and this should stop most people from seeking him out.

   Reaching the booth he wanted, he sank onto the bench with a deep sigh, already feeling his inner dragon becoming riled by the fact that there were so many people around. He groaned, just knowing that he was going to react poorly to people being too close to Levy when she arrived, and he bit his lip knowing that any adverse reactions on his part might reawaken old suspicions and he groaned at that thought. The past seeming a little too close today, and he cursed under his breath. _Damn it, why can’t I escape from who I used to be?_

**

An hour later:

   His head shot up from where it had come to rest against the table when he finally caught Natsu’s smell entering the guild, and his eyes widened as he realised that his earlier concerns that he might drag the younger Dragon-slayer into an early season had been correct. And despite his own situation, and the worries plaguing him, there was a hint of concern in crimson eyes as he studied the Fire mage, noting the slightly wild look in Natsu’s eyes as he glanced around the guild. And for a brief moment, their gazes met, and both of them instinctively snarled at the other as their draconic sides realised that another male dragon was so close by…

   However, after a moment they both backed down slightly as their instincts kicked in, and they realised that they were both chasing a different mate. Gajeel shook his head slightly, unsure of how he knew that, but knowing better than to question it, and for a moment he felt a spark of curiosity. _Who could have caught the Salamander’s interest?_ As far as he was aware, his idiotic rival had never shown the slightest bit of romantic interest towards anyone else in the guild, but it didn’t take long for his interest to wane. As long as Natsu wasn’t after Levy as well, the issue of who his mate was, was unimportant for now and at that thought, Gajeel dragged his gaze away from Natsu.

**

   It was half-an-hour later that he finally caught the scent that he had been waiting for, and he raised his head eagerly, crimson eyes rapidly scanning the hall until he spotted Levy’s distinctive blue hair and for a moment an eager grin broke fee. She was here. However, his excitement died rapidly when he realised that she was there with her team-mates, and at once a growl escaped as he realised just how close she was standing to Jet and Droy. How close they were to HIS MATE…another growl slipped out, and another and he gripped the table tightly to hold himself in place, knowing there was no way she would forgive him if he lashed out at her teammates.

   Still, he drew some comfort from his reaction as it confirmed his belief that she really was his Mate, as he wasn’t entirely sure what he would have done if it had turned out that it was someone else. His hands clenched tightly against the table at even the merest thought of that. _It is Levy._ Taking a deep breath and narrowing his eyes as he growled once more, vaguely aware of the worried looks he was getting from nearby mages and the way several of them were edging away. However, he had no interest in them, as long as they stayed away from Levy he added silently to himself as he watched Macao walk worryingly close to her.

   Logically he knew the older man wasn’t a threat, but his draconic side disagreed, and he growled angrily yet again. And although it was clear that Macao hadn’t realised that it was aimed at him, he thankfully moved away from Levy and Gajeel slumped slightly in relief even as he scolded himself and his dragon for such a foolish reaction.

**

   Levy frowned slightly as she glanced surreptitiously towards Gajeel as he let out yet another growl, wondering what on earth could be wrong with him that morning. It wasn’t unusual for him to be in an irritable mood, especially at this time of morning and yet she had never seen him act like this before. Part of her was tempted to go across and ask, but she knew that he was still adamant on hiding their relationship from the rest of the guild and that if she approached him now, it would only raise questions, especially amongst her teammates who were muttering as they gazed warily at the growling Dragon-slayer.

   With a sigh she shifted her attention back to her book, hoping that she would get the chance to get him alone sooner rather than later so that she could find out what was bothering him.

*

   Gajeel watched Wendy’s reaction as she entered the guild a bit later, noting how she sniffed the air before glancing briefly between him and Natsu and noting the look of understanding that dawned and he sighed with relief as he saw her heading towards Lucy and the others. Hopefully, she would be able to fill them all in on what was happening as he knew he was in no state to explain it and he doubted that Natsu was any better. Although he wondered whether Grandine had bothered to explain it to her, given how old she would have been when she was with the Dragon…

   Briefly, he turned his attention to the conversation that was breaking out amongst the group, and he was relieved when his sharp hearing caught Wendy beginning to explain. His gaze quickly shifting to Levy as she moved across to join the group with a curious expression on her face, and his breath caught in his throat… _this is it_ …he had no doubt that she would catch on to what his behaviour meant once she heard Wendy’s words, and he was terrified as to how she might react. After all, it was one hell of a commitment that he was asking for, and as far as they had come, they hadn’t got off to the best start.

   Unable to watch for fear of what he might see in her expression he turned his attention back to the rest of the guild, growling whenever any of the men drew too close to where she was standing. He might not have claimed her yet, but that didn’t mean he was going to allow them to get close to what was going to be his. He resolutely quashed the doubting voice at the back of his mind that was unhelpfully pointing out that there was still a chance it could go the other way, that his mate might not choose him, and he growled again, at himself this time.

   Swallowing hard he turned to glance at Natsu as a particularly loud growl escaped the younger Dragon-slayer, and he caught the possessive look that passed briefly over the Fire mage’s face, and his eyes widened as he realised that Natsu had identified his mate. Curious despite himself, he tilted his head to follow the other Dragon-slayer’s gaze, realising that he was staring intently at the same group that he had been watching only a moment before and he frowned, _who is it?_ He wasn’t overly interested at that moment, but it served as a welcome distraction from his own concerns.

   His gaze roved over the group lingering briefly on Levy with more than a hint of longing before moving on, and he blinked in surprise as he realised that Gray had joined the group at some point. His eyes narrowing slightly as he caught the almost covetous look the Ice mage shot towards Natsu as Wendy explained what mates meant to the Dragon-slayers, clinging to that to distract himself from her words and with no small amount of curiosity. _Was it possible?_

   He shook his head ready to dismiss that wayward thought, but at that moment Lucy brushed against Gray, and another growl rang out from Natsu’s direction. Part of him knew that it could be Lucy that Natsu was growling about, but he had never seen the Fire mage even glance at the Celestial mage with a hint of romantic interest, and something told him that his suspicions were correct. A small part of him was amused at the thought of how the rest of the guild would react if his thoughts proved correct, and he had to admit he was more than a little surprised. After all, they had always been rivals, so what could have been the basis for what appeared to be mutual interest? Then again, he wasn’t one to talk considering how his relationship with Levy had started.

**

   Levy listened intently to Wendy as she explained what was happening, glad that she had given in to her curiosity when she realised what the other girls had been talking about. She risked a brief glance towards Gajeel as she realised just what Wendy’s words meant, and her eyes widened as it dawned on her that he had been growling because of her, and despite her concern, she felt warmth blossoming in her chest. He was never the best at conveying his feelings, but this was an unequivocal demonstration of how he felt, and she couldn’t hold in the small smile that slipped free.

*

   Gajeel’s attention snapped back to the group surrounding Levy as he suddenly caught his name being said and despite himself he found himself leaning towards them, the urge to growl easing for a moment as he listened intently to the conversation.

“Well Gajeel’s choice is obvious enough,” Erza’s voice reached him, and he frowned even as another growl rumbled free despite his attempts at quelling them. _How could she know?_ He pondered, watching with suspicion as she smiled at Levy and he watched as his girlfriend blushed brightly and waved her hands in nervous denial, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes certain that her reaction would be confirmation enough for the sharp-minded re-quip mage.

"What do you mean?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice, and he immediately felt guilty for being the one to insist that they keep their relationship private. At the start, he had insisted because he was worried about how the guild would react after what he had done to her back when he was with Phantom, and he hadn’t wanted to strain her friendships within the guild. But after a while, he had come to enjoy the fact that Levy and what they shared was all his, with no one on the outside able to judge or comment and so he had resisted the few hints she had dropped about wanting to tell the rest of her friends. Of course, he had expected to have more time before all of this happened, taking the choice out of his hands.

   Abruptly his attention snapped back to the present as he watched a smirk pass over Erza’s face and he tensed, automatically knowing that he wasn’t going to like what came next. His suspicions were confirmed a moment later as she reached out and pushed Gray towards Levy, his eyes narrowing as a particularly vicious growl broke free. And although he knew the Ice Mage was innocent, it didn’t stop him from glaring darkly at him when Gray glanced up at him. Only relaxing when the Ice mage immediately backed away from his Mate, and he also noted the glare that Gray sent towards Erza who seemed unconcerned by either his or Gajeel’s reactions to her actions.

“He growls every time a guy gets close to you,” Erza was speaking again, and he blinked in surprise. Impressed despite himself that she had been observant enough to notice that when he was sure that she had been fully immersed in the discussion about what was going on with him and Natsu. His gaze slid briefly across to the other Dragon-slayer at that thought, but Natsu was still not giving any obvious sign of who his mate was and his attention rapidly drifted back towards Erza and Levy when he heard the former ask. “Besides you’ve been going out for a while haven’t you?”

“H…Yes,” Levy admitted, and Gajeel wished that she had demanded to know how Erza had figured that out, after all, they had been so careful. His eyes narrowed at that thought, and he growled again as his attention shifted back to the re-quip mage, _was she a threat_? He could feel his magic whirling in agitation, and it took all his focus to rein it in, the rational part of his mind realising how foolish those thoughts were and desperately trying to avoid lashing out unnecessarily.

   However, he was completely derailed from his struggle and dark thoughts when he heard Levy speaking again, and the fog in his mind seemed to clear slightly as her words registered.

“Once in a lifetime chance?” She was asking, and his attention rapidly shifted back to her, his eyes widening as he realised that she was looking at a blushing Wendy who was rapidly nodding her head with a nervous expression as she glanced towards him. He blinked as he realised that he had missed Wendy explaining the full implications of what happened when they went into season, but then his entire world became centred once more on Levy who had suddenly straightened with a determined and confident expression on her face that he had never seen before. And he found himself unable to do anything but sit there and stare, faint growls still escaping as she marched across to him and dread crept over him. _What if she turns around and says this isn’t what she wants? It’s an insane commitment and Levy…_

   His thoughts were rapidly spiralling into a panicked frenzy, and he could hear his inner dragon howling in the back of his mind, but just as he was certain that he was about to lose control everything skidded to a halt. It took a moment for him to realise what had happened, and he could only blink in surprise when he realised that Levy was right there in front of him and that her lips were pressed firmly against his and he found himself utterly unsure of how to react.

“Gajeel?” Levy asked quietly when she finally pulled away, smiling at him while gazing at him with a hint of expectation in her eyes.

“Levy…” Gajeel breathed, desperately wanting to ask if this was her acceptance. Needing to hear the words despite the depth of feeling he had felt through the kiss, and the love he could see in her eyes. _Will you be mine? Will you be my mate?_ Oh, how he wanted to voice those questions, but his nerves prevented him from forcing the words past suddenly frozen lips, and he wanted to curse his cowardice, but then understanding suddenly flickered across her face and she pulled back ever so slightly so that she could hold his gaze.

“My answer is yes,” she whispered softly as she stared down into his eyes, and she smiled sweetly as she caught the flash of joy and relief that went through the crimson eyes and then suddenly there were strong arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close.

“Let’s get out of here,” Levy said as she held out a hand to him, and after a moment he accepted the offer. Allowing her to pull him to his feet and he rapidly wrapped a possessive arm around her as he realised how many people were watching them and he couldn’t stop himself from growling warningly at them. _She said yes, she’s mine now…Stay back_ …. “Easy,” she soothed cutting through his possessive thoughts, and he calmed as he glanced down and she smiled softly at him, seemingly realising that he needed the reassurance today even though he usually would have scoffed at it.

“Okay, sorry,” he mumbled as he took a deep breath in the hopes of steadying himself, feeling her gently squeezing his fingers before leading him towards the doorway. He didn’t miss the cheeky glance she threw over her shoulder towards the group she had been speaking to earlier, and it managed to bring a small smirk to his lips. An expression that grew when his sharp ears caught Jet and Droy muttering dark threats behind him, he would like to see them try to carry them out, and the amusement was enough to stop him from snarling at them.

****

   Levy had wordlessly led them to Gajeel’s small flat, instinctively knowing that they needed some time alone together to sort all this out and guessing that he would feel more comfortable in his own home. Besides, he had a terrible habit of managing to knock over her book piles, and she had just spent the last couple of days resorting them, and she didn’t want to end up irritated with him. The grateful expression on his face as he unlocked the front door was enough to reassure her that she had made the right decision, and she smiled at him, letting him steer her inside.

   Needing to stay close he glanced at her uncertainly for a moment before tilting his head towards his bedroom and reading the question in his eyes she nodded silently, and with a relieved expression he pulled her towards it. Inside he hesitated again, and she shook her head slightly, somewhat bemused by this more uncertain side that he was showing and deciding to help him out she gently pushed him towards the bed and guiding him onto it. Blinking he moved further into it and settled down and opened his arms hopefully, and she quickly got the message and slipped onto the bed unsurprised when his arm went around her and pulled her gently against him.

“Why didn’t you just come and tell me?” Levy asked softly as she snuggled against his side, one hand entangled with his while the other was resting on his chest, and she smiled slightly as she realised how hard his heart was beating.

“I…” Gajeel started to respond but then hesitated for a moment before sighing, he had always found it difficult to lie to her, but now that she was his Mate it was an impossible task. “I was scared…” he admitted hesitantly, hating having to admit such a weakness but knowing that she deserved a proper answer to her question.

“Scared.” Levy echoed, and she pulled away slightly before pulling herself into a sitting position so that she could look down at him with worried eyes, and her voice was gentle as she asked. “What were you scared about?” She knew that it couldn’t have been easy for him to admit that even to her, and she made sure to keep any hint of judgement out of her voice as she watched him, noting the conflict in his eyes as he weighed up how to respond to her question.

“That this would be too much,” he replied finally waving a hand between them both, before adding so quietly that she had to lean forward to catch what he was saying. “Becoming a Dragon’s mate is quite a commitment, and I didn’t want you to feel pressurised…” As much as he wanted her as his mate, he never wanted her to feel trapped by the situation, and he had known that if he had gone to her at least part of him would have tried to influence her. To convince her to stay with him…

“Idiot,” Levy scolded after a moment as she let his words register, realising now why he had hung back at the guild despite how agitated it had made him…he had wanted her to hear everything that Wendy had to say, to make up her own mind…and she smiled as she realised that had been his way of guaranteeing her happiness even if it was at the cost of his own, and it was moments like this that always reminded her of why she loved him. “When have I ever not made up my own mind?"

“I know,” Gajeel admitted, and his lips twitched slightly, it was one of the many things that had drawn him to her. Her ability to know her own mind and to speak it even when others were trying to stand in her way and his eyes softened slightly as his mind drifted back to when she had stood up to her team-mates for his sake long before they had begun to date. Shaking his head to clear out the memory, his eyes narrowed in concern as he turned his full attention back to Levy. “But, you do realise this is different?” He was still scared that she might change her mind, but he had to make sure that she understood the enormity of what he needed. What he wanted.

“I do,” she assured him firmly as she cast her mind back to everything that Wendy had told her that morning. She had been shocked to hear how Dragon-slayer’s went about choosing who they spent their life with, or rather how it was decided, but not once had she had any hesitation about the level of commitment that kind of bond would require. The moment she had accepted his date invitation months ago she had decided that she was in this for the long haul, and the events of today had only served to strengthen that resolve. “I’m yours and don’t think for a moment that it’s just because of your Draconic side. I chose you back then, and I have no intention of changing my mind,” she told him firmly, and he could hear the sincerity and resolve in her voice, and he could feel even his draconic side accepting her words, feeling it subside slightly as it was reassured that he had his Mate.

“Thank you,” Gajeel mumbled as he suddenly moved closer and buried his head into her shoulder, relaxing as he inhaled her scent and letting her presence ground him, as he felt his nerves finally beginning to settle somewhat although he knew that he wouldn’t be properly calm again until the end of the week.

“For what?” She asked in confusion even as she wrapped her arms around him, burying one of her hands in his hair while the other ran lightly up his back, smiling when he leant into the touches. He had always been slightly standoffish when it came to affection like this, but clearly it was what he needed at the moment, and privately she hoped this change remained even when this week ended.

“For accepting me, all of me,” he murmured softly, trying desperately to convey just how much that meant to him just through his voice and embrace and he felt her smile against him, and he relaxed as he realised that she had got his message.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered deciding that it wouldn’t help to point out that it wasn’t something that he needed to thank her for, and instead she just pressed closer to him, feeling him relaxing even further.

   It hadn’t taken long for the stress from the events of the morning and the lingering pressure of the season to send Gajeel off into a deep sleep in her arms, and Levy smiled as he mumbled sleepily before snuggling closer against her. Humming softly she carded her fingers through his wild hair, her eyes tracing his facial features as though seeing them for the first time and she smiled as she realised just how much younger and more innocent he looked in sleep. Happily, she ducked down so that she could press a gentle kiss against his forehead before curling up against him once more, letting her own eyes gradually drift shut as she allowed his warmth to lull her off to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

 

   Gajeel tensed for a moment as he drifted awake the next morning, immediately becoming aware of the warm body pressed against his side. Lily never bothered him at night, and even if he did, he knew there was no way that the independent-minded Exceed would ever climb into bed with him. He was about to roll over and lambast the invader when a familiar scent of wafted through the air and his eyes widened as memories rushed in, and despite himself, he felt his lips twitching up in a small smile. He remembered going into season…the conversations in the guildhall and Levy…his mate…his wonderful mate.

   Carefully he rolled over, eyes softening as soon as they fell on the Solid Script Mage. Levy was partially curled up, her hands tucked tightly beneath her chin and a peaceful expression on her face even as she snuggled closer to his warmth. _And she’s all mine_ …He wanted to groan at the possessiveness that accompanied that thought, sensing his draconic side stirring in the back of his mind and knowing that it was the source of that thought. Levy had made it perfectly clear that she was happy to accept being his mate, and everything it entailed, and yet he got the sense that his inner dragon was still caught up in uncertainty and unfortunately he had no idea of how to convince it.

“Mmm,” he was distracted from his thoughts as Levy let out a sleepy grumble, and turning his attention back to her, he found himself unable to resist leaning closer as she screwed up her nose slightly as she tried to fight the creeping approach of consciousness. After a brief hesitation, he closed the last of the distance between them, gently nudging her nose with his own, a grin breaking free as she pulled a face and he pulled back slightly to watch her. “Jerk,” the sleepy insult told him that she was awake before she even managed to command her eyes to open, tilting her head to shoot him a bleary-eyed glare.

   Feigning an expression of contrition he leant in once more, this time placing a gentle kiss on her lips and for a moment her eyes widened in surprise. Usually, he was more hesitant about initiating gestures of affection, but this morning she could see a surprising amount of emotion swimming in his eyes, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, or from hoping that this change wasn’t temporary. However, after a moment she gently pushed the Dragon-slayer away, sitting up so that she was looking down at him and there was a slight smirk playing around her lips.

“Eww morning breath,” she teased him.

“Hey,” Gajeel protested automatically, startled by the sudden change of topic and he found himself gaping at her as she giggled at his expression for a moment before shifting herself so that she could curl up against his chest.

“That’s what you get for waking me up,” she told him sternly as she peered up at him with a forced frown, but there was mischief glimmering in her eyes, and he growled softly at her, not that she looked at all concerned and with a defeated sigh he wrapped his arms around her.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he nuzzled closer, hiding his face in the crook of her neck and allowing her smell to dominate anything and he felt her smiling as she rested her head against his with a soft noise of contentment. “Do you want to get up?” He asked reluctantly, knowing from past experience that she was a much earlier riser than he was but secretly hoping that she wouldn’t object to a lazy day. There was no way he was ready to tolerate the rest of the guild being around her, even if she had accepted him as her Mate, and he was more than happy just to lie here with her.

“No,” Levy said softly as she detected the note of reluctance in his voice and the way his arms had tightened at the mere suggestion of getting up. “I’m quite happy right here,” she added smiling softly when he pulled back enough to peer at her, seeing the relief in his eyes before he sighed and resumed his previous position and she willingly cuddled closer.

**

   It was nearly midday when they finally managed to rouse themselves from bed and even then Gajeel had been unwilling to stray more than a few feet from her, which had proved hazardous when she was trying to make them lunch, especially given that he was a complete and utter disaster in the kitchen at the best of times. Early on in their relationship, she had discovered this fact when she had tried to find something to snack on one day, only to discover that the only things in his kitchen were various metallic items and the odd packet of instant food. When she had confronted him about it, he had initially denied that he couldn’t cook even going so far as to invite her over for dinner just so he could prove it.

   She had been delighted by the invitation. But when she had arrived it was to find the hob on fire and whatever it was that he was trying to make little more than a pile of charred ashes, and finally once she had helped him put out the flames and clear the smoke he had gruffly admitted that he couldn’t cook. They had eaten out that night, and afterwards, she had made sure to cook for him as often as possible between jobs and urged him to eat at the guild more often, hating the thought of him surviving off scrap metal even if he didn’t seem to mind. Originally, she had also tried to give him cooking lessons, but after a couple of tries during which he nearly burnt down the house she had given up and simply banned him from the kitchen.

   Today though she made no move to herd him out, knowing that he needed the closeness even more than he wanted it and she made sure to brush against him every few minutes, noting that physical contact reassured him more than anything else. Finally and after more than a few near misses when he had tried to help her, the food was ready, and she shooed him off briefly to lay the table, although she was close behind him with the food.

“Damn your cooking is amazing,” Gajeel mumbled around a mouthful of food, and she scowled at him for a moment before laughing and shaking her head at him.

“You always say that,” she pointed out in amusement, knowing that while she was a decent cook she was nowhere near as good a cook as Mira for example and he’d had more than enough of the Take-over mage’s cooking to know that. However, no matter what she made him, he always claimed that her food was the best and even if she knew it wasn’t true it still made her happy every time that he said it.

“But it’s true,” he protested as he swallowed his mouthful with a satisfied hum before sending her a small smirk and she shook her head again before teasing lightly.

“I bet that’s the only reason you want me as a girlfriend.”

“Never,” he hadn’t meant it to come out so forcefully, and he was already cursing himself before he caught her wide-eyed expression. He didn’t take it back though, wanting no…needing her to know that she was his because of so much more than this, it wouldn’t have mattered to him if she was as bad at cooking as he was.

“Gajeel I was just teasing,” Levy said softly once she had got over her initial shock, realising that it had been foolish to tease him when he was still on edge and she reached across to grasp his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she added gently. “I know that’s not why.” He was terrible with words and awkward with shows of affection although that seemed to be changing, she didn’t need any of that to tell how sincere he was in his feelings towards her.

“Sorry,” he mumbled with a sigh lowering his gaze for a moment, before adding in a slightly sheepish tone. “I guess I’m still more on edge that I thought I was.” The hand she wasn’t holding curled into a fist at that admission. He hated that he wasn’t in complete control of his own emotions at the moment, and he couldn’t wait for the season to be over so that he could get back to normal, the only comfort he had was that at the moment Levy was the only one around to witness his behaviour.

“Its fine,” Levy reassured him soothingly as she glanced worriedly at the clenched hand for a moment, before squeezing his hand once more and adding gently. “Finish your food, and we can cuddle on the couch for a bit, alright?” Privately she was enjoying this more emotionally open version of the Dragon-slayer, but she could tell that he wasn’t comfortable with it and she hated seeing the uncertainty and uneasiness in his gaze.

“Yeah,” Gajeel agreed softly, relieved by her easy acceptance of the situation although it didn’t erase the guilt from having snapped at her. Sighing softly as she realised that he wasn’t ready to settle down she reluctantly released his hand and pointedly returned to her own food, watching him until he took the hint and continued eating as well although with notably less enthusiasm than before.

**

   As soon they were done eating she got to her feet and held out a hand, not commenting on the speed at which he grabbed it as she gently pulled him to his feet before guiding him towards the living room. It was much smaller than her own, and when she had first visited the only seating had consisted of uncomfortable metal contraptions. Thankfully it hadn’t taken much persuasion to get him to buy a small couch, just big enough for them to cuddle on, although his feet hung off the end whenever he stretched out…she had never found out what he had done with the original seating, but she had a suspicion they had ended up as a snack.

   Smiling slightly at that memory she led him across to the sofa and pushed him down onto it, waiting as he settled himself into his usual sprawl before climbing on top of him, nestling down against his chest with a contented hum.

“Thank you,” Gajeel whispered as he hastily wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer as he buried his nose against her shoulder once more and feeling himself instantly beginning to relax as her scent filled his senses once more. Levy let out a soft sound of irritation at the apology before pulling back slightly so that she was hovering over him, her eyes slightly narrowed as she considered him and he found himself swallowing nervously. _What if he had screwed up earlier? Was she about to change her mind?_

“Idiot get that look of your face,” Levy ordered as she caught the panic flaring in his eyes, easily guessing where his thoughts had taken him, and he blinked at the unusual forcefulness to her tone and expression. “I’m not going anywhere. I chose you long before any of this Dragon Season business, and that is not going to change, so get that through your stubborn head!”

“Levy…”

“I mean it,” Levy cut off the half-hearted attempt at an apology, but she was smiling now to take the edge of her stern tone, and after a long moment he nodded weakly. He wished it was as simple as that, but while his human part knew and accepted the truth of her words his draconic side was not as convinced, still acting under the influence of being in Season and he knew it would take time for it to be anywhere near as convinced.

   Seeing the lingering doubt in his expression and knowing that it wasn’t his fault Levy held back the urge to sigh, instead leaning down to deliver a gentle kiss, wishing that it was possible to push every feeling she had for the stubborn Dragon-slayer into that one action. For a brief second crimson eyes widened in surprise, still startled by the boldness, she had been showing, and then he let out a contented noise, leaning into the kiss for a moment before pulling back and gazing up at her with suddenly soft eyes. Realising that she was likely to turn around and hit him if he thanked her again, he settled for pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms even more tightly around her. His lips twitching up as she willing curled against his chest once more reaching up to bury one hand in his hair as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

**

Two Hours Later:

“So Natsu is going through the same thing right?” Levy asked suddenly glancing up from the book that she had quietly been reading for the past half-hour, peering up at him over the rim of her glasses. Gajeel blinked in surprise at the sudden question forcing back the growl that threatened to break free at the mention of the other Dragon-slayer, knowing that of all the guild members aside from Wendy he was the least threatening to his claim on his mate.

“Yeah…”

“Do you know who his mate is?” Levy asked, laying a hand on the arm wrapped around her waist as she picked up on the brief surge of agitation and offering him a smile before adding eagerly. “Is it Lu-chan?” He could practically see the hearts dancing in her eyes, and he tried not to roll his eyes at the reaction. It was only when she was talking about or with the Celestial mage that she tended to show this side of herself.

“Blondie?” Gajeel asked, ignoring the slight scowl he got for the nickname for her best friend and hesitating for a moment before shaking his head and mumbling a soft reply. “No…”

“Then who?” Levy demanded with a slight pout, she had been certain that there must be something more than just friendship between the pair. It was nearly always something happening to Lucy that set Natsu off the worst, and Lucy was always willing to put up with everything that the Fire Mage got them into even though it often caused havoc for her.

“I…” Gajeel paused for a moment he still wasn’t a hundred per cent sure of his guess, and he wasn’t sure of the Fire mage would react to him sharing his suspicions but glancing down at Levy he knew that she wasn’t one to go blurting it out to the whole guild. “I think it’s Gray…” It sounded even more ludicrous now that he said it aloud, especially when combined with Levy’s expression as what he had just said registered.

   Levy’s eyes went comically wide at his words, and for a few minutes, she just sat staring up at him, her mouth working soundlessly as she tried to process what he had just said… _Natsu and Gray? There was no way…surely?_ She had grown up in the guild alongside them, and she could probably count on both hands the times she had seen them being truly friendly with one another with no hint of their usual bickering. Although she had to admit that it had improved since they’d formed a team with Erza and the others, but that didn’t mean that they were capable of anything more, did it?

“Gray?” Her voice was slightly strangled when she finally managed to force it out, shaking her head in disbelief as she protested weakly. “But…”

“I was watching them both yesterday…” Gajeel replied with a grin, amused by her reaction and guessing that it would be pretty standard for the rest of the guild and he hoped that he would be there when they announced it if his suspicions were correct of course. “The way they were both acting tells me that it was a mutual attraction. But I don’t know for certain, so we’ll have to wait and see.” His eyes narrowed briefly, wondering whether the Salamander would actually have the courage to tell the Ice mage if it was him and his eyes drifted to Levy for a moment. It had been hard enough telling her, and she was his girlfriend already, but Natsu and Gray while being friendlier than they had been, were still mostly rivals.

“Huh,” Levy’s mutter distracted him from his thoughts, and he smirked a little at the baffled expression on her face having never seen her look like that before. “I would never have guessed…” She mumbled, and he rolled his eyes slightly before leaning forward to kiss her, determined to change the topic as, as much as he accepted that Natsu wasn’t a threat he still didn’t want his Mate talking about other people at the moment. There was a knowing glint in her eyes as she willing followed the diversion that told him that she wasn’t fooled in the slightest.

****

The next day:

“Are you sure about this?” Levy asked as they headed up the street towards the guild, her expression growing more worried as she felt him tensing whenever someone brushed to close to them. Feeling a particularly violent jolt go through him she came to a halt, tugging gently on their joined hands until he looked at her before pointing out in a soft voice. “I wouldn’t have minded if we’d had to wait a couple more days…” She had been startled when he had suggested going to the guild, especially after he’d already explained that his season would last a week, but he had been insistent and in all honesty she knew her teammates would want to know what was happening and she was keen to reassure them, she just hoped that they would behave themselves.

“It’s fine,” Gajeel muttered hating the concern darkening her eyes, especially when he knew that he was the one that had put it there and she scowled up at him as she caught the undertones of reluctance in his voice, and she couldn’t keep the irritation out of her voice.

“Gajeel…”

“Seriously its fine,” he cut across whatever she had been about to say, but then he hesitated for a moment before quietly adding. “Just stay close.” He knew that it was risky going near others so early in the week, but he knew that she was worried about her teammates were reacting to what had happened, and he hadn’t liked watching her fret even though she had made a valiant effort to hide it. It would be difficult but he was reasonably confident that he would be able to hold himself together, for the most part, he wasn’t overly fussed if he growled at Jet and Droy a little, but he knew that she wouldn’t be happy if he actually lashed out at them.

“Idiot as if you had to ask,” she scolded him gently even as she squeezed his hand tightly, she’d had no intention of straying from his side anyway, but she had to admit that it was a relief to realise that he was comfortable enough to actually ask her to stay with him. With a faint smile, she slipped closer to him, noting the way he relaxed slightly as she pressed herself against his side with a satisfied smile and more than a hint of relief. She had been slightly worried when he had explained exactly what a Draconic mating was that she wasn’t up to the task of soothing that other side of him, even though there had been complete and utter faith in his eyes when he’d looked at her as he’d told her. “Let’s go,” he said quietly, noting the relief in her expression and wondering what had put it there but sensing that she wouldn’t tell him even if he asked. The warm smile he got in response telling him that he had made the right decision, and without a word, she started to move again, and he hastily followed so that there was no risk of losing contact with her.

**

   They had barely stepped into the guild when Jet and Droy had spotted them, immediately abandoning what they had been doing to rush towards them and Levy had heard the faint growl that had slipped free before the Dragon-slayer had been able to suppress it and she shot him a worried look. Catching it, he silently shook his head, visibly calming himself although his grip on her hand had grown tighter in the last few seconds and she carefully forced back the urge to wince, knowing that he would never forgive himself if he hurt her now. It still haunted him what he had done during the Phantom attack, and she had no intention of adding to that burden.

“Levy!”

“Where have you been?”

“Easy,” Levy murmured softly to Gajeel as she felt him tense beside her at the loud shouts, and she knew that he was fighting the urge to step between her and her approaching teammates. She squeezed his hand gently before turning back to look at Jet and Droy who thankfully had come up short as they realised just how close she was standing to the Dragon-slayer. “Sorry guys I didn’t mean to make you worry, we had some stuff to sort out,” she told them with a smile, although it faded slightly as she took in the suspicious looks they were shooting at Gajeel.

“It’s dealt with now, right?” Jet asked hopefully as he glanced between them, he knew that Wendy had explained that this ‘Season’ thing would last all week, but it looked as though Gajeel was back to his normal self and he was hoping that meant they would get their teammate back.

“So you’re back?” Droy asked at the same moment, briefly eyeing Gajeel with a hint of nervousness before turning eagerly back to Levy and enthusiastically demanding. “We can take a job now?”

   Gajeel stiffened at the mere suggestion, his mind whirling as his draconic side howled in denial in his chest at the mere idea of the Solid-Script mage being away from him for even a moment. All he wanted to do in that instance was scoop her up and make a dash back to his flat. This had been a terrible idea, and he was struggling to hold himself in place, not trusting himself to just do that as the temptation to lash out at this threat to the bond with his Mate.

_Mine, she’s mine…_

“I can’t at the moment,” Levy’s quiet voice broke into his whirling thoughts, and her eyes were soft as she glanced at him, and Gajeel suddenly felt as though he was able to breathe again and the urge to lash out lessened slightly although he wasn’t ruling it out completely. “I’m going to stick around the guild at least for the next couple of weeks, maybe help out in the library for a bit. But you guys could always do a job without me,” she pointed out gently to the pair, after all, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for them to go off together when she was wrapped up in a research project of some sort. However, both of their expressions fell at her response, and she bit her lip as she realised that they were going to make an issue out of this.

“But…”

“It’s not the same…”

“Tough!” Gajeel snapped his limited patience wearing thin, and he quickly wrapped a possessive arm around Levy, tucking her close against his body, relieved when she made no move to stop him and instead quietly rested a hand on his chest to help him calm down. “The shrimp has already said she’s staying around the guild for a bit, so leave it at that!” He was amazed that he had kept his language as civil as that, but the snarl underlying his voice probably meant that it made little difference.

“What did you say?” Droy demanded glaring at Gajeel and the arm that was wrapped around Levy, and from the way, his hands were clenching at his sides it was clear that he was contemplating escalating the situation.

“Since when do you decide what Levy can and can’t do?” Jet joined in, scowling fiercely at the Dragon-slayer and paying no heed to the warning glare that Levy was sending him. He had wanted to go after the pair the day that Levy had made her choice known, but Wendy and the others had stopped them, and now he was regretting listening to them as it had given Gajeel the time to get his claws into her.

“He isn’t,” Levy retorted her tone sharper than she had intended, but there was no way that she was going to let them get away with saying something like that. She knew that if she had really wanted to go then Gajeel would have let her, regardless of what the cost to himself might be and she just wished her teammates could realise that as well. Despite her annoyance with them, her expression softened as she saw the shocked and slightly hurt looks on their faces and she continued in a gentler tone. “Please guys, don’t fight with him again.”

“But…”

“I want to stay here,” Levy cut across Jet’s protest, although her gaze was fixed on Gajeel now as she could tell that he was barely holding back the urge to lash out at her idiotic teammates. “I want to stay with Gajeel, can you accept that?” She turned back to the pair as she said the last bit, a pleading expression on her face as she glanced between them and slowly she saw them backing down although they looked less than happy with the situation.

“Fine,” Jet muttered finally before raising his eyes to glare at Gajeel. “If you hurt her in anyway…”

“I won’t,” Gajeel replied instantly with a low growl, offended that they thought for even a second that he would do anything to hurt his mate, but he knew that he couldn’t really blame them after what had happened in the past. Levy smiled at the declaration and gently rested her head against his shoulder, before raising her eyebrow questioningly at Droy who was studying them quietly with a somewhat conflicted expression.

“I’m not happy about it,” he said after a moment holding up a hand when she opened her mouth to complain, before adding softly. “But I’ll accept it.”

“Thank you,” Levy whispered, before adding more strongly. “It means a lot.” Her teammates were the closest thing she had to an actual family, and they had stuck by her through thick and thin, putting up with her when she was younger and still trying to learn to use her magic offensively, and she didn’t want this to drive them apart. Especially as she knew that if it had come to it, it wouldn’t have been them that she chose, and that realisation scared her. _When had Gajeel crept that far into her heart?_ She knew that it had happened before recent events, and it stunned her to realise that she hadn’t even noticed it happening.

   The quartet stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Jet and Droy exchanged glum glances before quietly muttering a farewell and heading for the exit before Levy really had a chance to process what was happening. Even when she had, she made no move to follow them, instead allowing Gajeel to tug her around until his arms were wrapped around her and she could bury her face against his chest. She could feel him trembling slightly, and as she blindly reached up to grab his arms, she realised that she was feeing metal scales beneath his fingers, and her eyes widened as she realised just how close to the edge he had been.

“You were amazing,” she whispered softly as she peered up at him, uncaring of the fact they had gained an audience as she leant up to press a gentle kiss against his cheek, amused to actually see a hint of a blush in his cheeks as he shook his head silently in denial of the praise. “You are,” she repeated before pulling away although she made sure not to let go of his hand.

   Squeezing her fingers lightly in gratitude he willingly followed as she began to pull him towards the bar, relieved to see that it was one of the quieter areas in the hall at the moment. His draconic side had subsided for now, but he could still feel it stirring uneasily just below the surface, and he knew that it wouldn’t take much to set him off again. As they reached the bar they were greeted with a warm smile from Mira, her eyes lighting up when she spotted their joined hands and Gajeel was startled by the hint of smugness that appeared in Levy’s expression as she met the Take-over mage’s gaze.

“I’m surprised to see you back so soon,” Mira commented smiling at Levy’s reaction before waving them to a seat, reaching to make their usual drinks even as she glanced curiously at Gajeel. From what Wendy had told them she hadn’t expected to see either of them for a few days, at least if not until the end of the week. Although from the hint of a frown on Levy’s face and the slight tension in the Dragon-slayer’s posture it was clear that he wasn't as ready for it as he was pretending to be.

“Yeah well someone decided to be stubborn,” Levy muttered with only a faint trace of irritation in her voice as she accepted the cup of tea that Mira had set in front of her, glancing at Gajeel with a small smile to make sure he didn’t take her words the wrong way.

“And someone else was worried about her teammates,” Gajeel retorted only to frown as he felt the urge to chase after pair surging up once more, and he quickly refocused on the small smile she was giving him and sighing in relief as he felt the urge subside just as quickly as it had reappeared.

“Those two had been moping around since the other day,” Mira commented as she dropped an iron screw into his drink, pushing it over to him with a stern look as she admonished him. “But you shouldn’t push yourself.”

“It’s fine,” Gajeel muttered slightly taken aback by the concern in her voice, even after all the time he had spent with the guild he still found it odd when someone other than Levy expressed concern about him. Even back when he had agreed to join Fairy Tail, he had never imagined that he would be able to become a full member of the guild not after his earlier actions and he glanced helplessly at Levy unsure of how to handle Mira’s concern.

“Where are Erza and the others?” Levy asked curiously as she took pity on him, looking across at Mirajane and she was startled to find that there was no sign of the pair especially when she knew that they wouldn’t have gone on a job while Natsu was out of action. It didn’t escape her notice either that Gray was nowhere to be seen and she wondered whether Gajeel’s suspicions had been right, but she wasn’t confident enough to ask, and she didn’t want to risk stirring up trouble for the pair.

“Erza and Lucy have gone to find the Master,” the Take-over mage replied with a worried frown before she added more quietly. “Apparently Natsu wouldn’t let them in this morning, and he even growled at Erza.” Levy’s eyes went wide at that news, knowing that Natsu very rarely if ever dared to stand up to the Re-quip mage let alone actually act out against her. And she winced in sympathy at the thought of the punishment that might be waiting for him when this week was over. She was sure that even Erza wouldn’t be so harsh as to punish him at the moment.

“Idiots…” The irritated mumble from beside her distracted her from her thoughts and both she and Mira turned to look at him in surprise taken aback by the ferocity of the scowl on his face. Mira glanced briefly back at Levy who had a look in her eyes that told her that she had an idea what was behind the outburst, but when it became clear the younger girl wasn’t going to explain, the Takeover mage turned back to Gajeel and asked nervously.

“Gajeel?”

“The Master won’t be able to help him,” Gajeel said gruffly resigning himself to having to explain, as he saw that Levy was looking at him as well although there was an understanding expression on her face, and he felt his irritation lessen slightly. “This is a dragon thing, not something to do with the guild or even normal magic so there’s nothing that the Old man can do.” It would be nice, he mused briefly if this was something that could just be dealt with like that, but it wasn’t, and the only thing that was going to happen if they got more people involved was a decreasing likelihood of Natsu having the courage to open up to his chosen mate.

“But we couldn’t just leave him like that,” Mira protested weakly, torn between the realisation that of all of them it was Gajeel that probably had the best idea of what was going on and her concern for Natsu.

“The only thing that will help is claiming his mate,” Gajeel replied bluntly, ignoring the slightly scolding look Levy sent at him for his tone as there was no way he was going to sugar coat something like this even if he did realise that Mira was only talking out of concern for the Salamander.

“Yeah, but we don’t know who it is,” Mira pointed out even as she cast her mind back to her suspicions from the other day, but she didn’t want to voice them aloud, instead adding quietly. “And it doesn’t look like Natsu’s in any hurry to admit who it is.” It had surprised her that Gajeel who was the more private of the two had been more open about everything, although with Erza having figured out who his mate was and the fact that Levy hadn’t seemed overly worried about keeping it private maybe it wasn’t that surprising.

“He will,” Gajeel replied forcing himself not to scowl as he realised that he sounded a lot more confident than he felt, his thoughts darting back to his earlier concerns and he felt Levy squeezing his hand as she picked up on his concern and he offered her a soft glance to show his appreciation.

“What would happen if he doesn’t?” Mira asked catching the gesture and realising that at least some of his confidence had been forced and she frowned as the pair exchanged worried looks, wondering whether she actually wanted to know the answer to that question.

“You don’t want to know,” Levy said finally, shivering slightly as she remembered what Gajeel had said could happen in such cases, the fear in his eyes as he spoke of it had been the first time she had seen him be afraid of anything. Catching the shiver Gajeel released her hand only to wrap an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to his side and once again thanking his lucky stars that she had said yes.

“That bad...?”

“That bad,” Gajeel confirmed with a sharp nod.

“What about if we suspect who it might be?” Mira asked in a small voice, and he glanced sharply at her, noting the knowing glint in her eyes and guessing that she had somehow made the same connections he had, but he hastily shook his head in response.

“Don’t interfere,” he warned her, but his tone was a lot softer than it had been earlier, watching her expression fell at the quick rebuttal. “Natsu has to do this himself, or his Mate will have to try and approach him of his own free will.” He was careful not to say too much, not wanting to spread rumours around the guild even if it didn’t look as though anyone was paying attention.

“I see.”

**

   Levy and Gajeel spent a couple of hours in the guild, the conversation thankfully turning to happier topics as the Solid-script mage had distracted Mira by asking her about her latest job for Sorcerers weekly and although the Dragon-slayer hadn’t really appreciated the new topic it was still better than the old one. Eventually, though the strain of being around so many people had begun to take its toll, and the moment the first growl had erupted from his throat Levy had quickly made their excuses and led him out of the guild.

“Thank you for today,” she said softly as they made their way back towards his flat, and he blinked down at her in surprise for a moment before his expression softened, and he let out a soft chuckle. After all the times she had stopped him from losing control today and fending off her teammates and Mira’s questions when they had become too much, and yet she still felt like she wanted to thank him? With a small smirk, he gently spun her around, pulling her into a tight hug and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

   Two days had passed since their original foray back to the guild, and Gajeel had insisted on spending more time there each there, gradually becoming more at ease at having the other guild members around Levy. It helped that Jet and Droy had apparently decided to heed Levy’s words and had taken a job without her, although according to Mira they had been complaining the whole time they were perusing the job board. The rest of the guild had heeded the information that Wendy had shared the day that he and Natsu had gone into season, and were maintaining a respectful distance until he settled down. Although he was aware of the fact that they were still the centre of attention. Not least because of Erza’s revelation that they had been dating in secret before all of this had happened, and he knew that with time they would be fielding questions about that.

   Usually, the amount of attention they were receiving would have bothered him, apart from when he was singing he preferred to just be part of the background, but as long as they maintained their current distance, he was content to smugly sit and bask in the fact that Levy was his. With that thought in mind, he glanced down at the Solid Script mage who was currently snuggled against his side, although her attention was currently fixated on the book on the table in front of them. He had foolishly asked what it was about earlier, only to end up feeling slightly cross-eyed as she’d descended into a long-winded explanation that had gone over his head, eventually she had taken one look at his expression and giggled before falling quiet, careful to lean against him to reassure him that she wasn’t offended.

   As though sensing his gaze she placed a finger on the page to mark her spot, before glancing up at and offering him a warm smile that warmed him inside and he felt his own lips twitching up in response. After a moment her attention switched back to the book, but the simple gesture was enough to make his draconic side rumble contentedly in his chest, and he let out a soft sigh. He had often tried to imagine what his future mate would be like, and what it would be like to have a mate. To have someone he cared about more than anything else and who he would trust enough to let through all his barriers, to allow past the hurt and anger that had filled him the day that he’d realised that Metalicana had left him behind.

   It had been hard to come up with hopeful images, especially when he was with Phantom Lord and even in the time that he had been in Fairy Tail there had been a part of him that was hesitant to think that everything could change for the better. But even the rare happy imaginings that had slipped through paled in comparison to the reality he was now faced with. He wasn’t sure that he would ever be able to get over the awe he felt whenever the reality of the situation hit him or the fact that Levy really was his, and that she had chosen him despite their past.

   He was finally pulled from his content musings by the sound of the main door open, his nose twitching as it was assailed by a familiar scent and his eyes narrowed as he watched Gray step into the guild and glance around with an odd expression on his face. The level of irritation that was poorly concealing the underlying concern telling him that the Ice mage was looking for Natsu, adding to his growing conviction that the pair were matres. _But why was he here? And more importantly why is he on his own?_ There had been no sign of either of them over the last couple of days, and he’d been hoping that was a sign that they were sorting stuff out between them. But if Gray was here, and without Natsu…he scowled in concern, the week of their season was nearly over and if Natsu didn’t act soon…

“That flame-brained Salamander,” he snarled under his breath, unable to repress a shudder at the thought of what would happen if Natsu didn’t hurry up and sort himself out.

“Gajeel?” Levy had caught the low snarl, glancing up in concern in case some of their guild-mates had done something to accidentally set him off well aware that he was still somewhat on edge. Instead, she took in the worried expression on his face, before following his gaze and her mouth fell open as she watched Gray making a beeline for Mira. “Are you sure we shouldn’t say something to him?” She asked quietly, recalling the fear in his eyes when he’d explained what could’ve happened if she’d rejected him, unable to bear the thought of that happening to Natsu.

“No,” Gajeel shook his head instantly, glancing down at her even as he listened closely to Mira’s and Gray’s conversation hoping that the Take-over mage would remember what he’d said about interfering when they’d spoken about it before. “They have to sort it out themselves.” It was the one thing that Metalicana had repeated more than anything else, and there was no way he was going to go against that.

“But…” Levy sighed as she trailed off, realising that she didn’t know enough to argue with him about this and she could feel the tension in his body. Gently she pressed against him, trying to settle him as she knew that he was still on edge enough to lose control if he wasn’t careful and she felt him relax gently at the gesture.

   A moment later they were both distracted as Gray abruptly whirled around and headed for the door, determination replacing the irritation in his expression and Gajeel glanced across at Mira and catching the knowing smile on her face. He hadn’t paid attention to the last bit of their conversation, but it didn’t look like she had said anything out of line and he relaxed slightly, a small smirk forming as he watched the Ice mage disappear out of the door.

“It looks like Gray is finally taking matters into his own hands,” he said leaning back in his seat with a relieved sigh.

“Do you think he worked it out?” Levy asked, before frowning in confusion as he chuckled at her words and she arched an eyebrow at him when he didn’t seem to be in a rush to respond to her question. “Gajeel?”

“Nah,” Gajeel grinned slightly as he shook his head, pausing as he saw how confused she was by his words and change of attitude and with a small sigh he explained. “He’s no better than Natsu when it comes to stuff like this.”

“Then…” Levy began still confused, surely it wasn’t going to do much good if Gray didn’t have a clue what he was walking in to?

“If they’re in the same place I doubt that Natsu will be able to hold himself back” Gajeel explained more seriously. Knowing that if he was in the Fire mage’s shoes that he wouldn’t be able to resist. He just hoped that Natsu wasn’t going to insist on being stubborn to the point of causing himself irreplaceable harm. “He’ll have to tell Gray the truth about what’s going on.”

_I hope_ …

****

  It was nearly an hour later, and they were getting ready to leave as Gajeel’s ability to tolerate the rest of the guild was beginning to fray when they were distracted by Happy soaring into the guild, panic written across his face as he shouted for Wendy. Gajeel froze, his mouth going dry as his gaze fixated on Happy who had landed in front of an alarmed-looking Wendy, red eyes narrowing as he caught flashes of the conversation ‘collapsed’ and ‘fever’ sending shards of dread through him. _Just how bad had the Salamander allowed himself to get?_ The heat he’d experienced at the start of the week had been overwhelming, and he couldn’t imagine how bad it would be if he’d left it as long as this, and although Natsu was a fire mage, he couldn’t see him being any more comfortable.

   He was dragged out of his thoughts as Wendy rose to her feet and dashed out of the guild with Carla and Happy close on her heels and he gritted his teeth, he had no idea if she had any suspicions about who Natsu’s mate was and he feared that she could inadvertently make the situation worse. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. The realisation of how bad Natsu must have let himself become, reawakening the fears that had filled him when he’d first realised that he was in season, that it could be him in that situation, and to his shame, he realised that he wasn’t ready to contemplate that.

“Gajeel sit down,” he blinked as Levy’s worried voice broke into his daze, and slowly his eyes shifted to meet hers a pang going through him as he saw the concern in her eyes, wondering just how long she had been trying to get through to him. It took a moment for her words to register, and when they did, he sank heavily back into his seat, feeling as though all the strength had been drained out of him. He didn’t protest when a moment Levy settled herself into his lap, her expression telling him that she had no intentions of moving even if he asked and gratefully he wrapped his arms around her, resting his face against her shoulder as he struggled to get his emotions back under control.

    It was nearly ten minutes later that he managed to pull back slightly, feeling slightly calmer although he knew that it wouldn’t take much to shatter his current calm and he wanted to curse the fact that being in season had his emotions so close to the surface. Levy glanced up as she felt the movement, although she made no move to move away much to his relief, instead wiggling into a slightly more comfortable position and resting her head against his chest.

“We’ll stay until Wendy comes back,” she told him softly, still able to feel the tension that had been growing the longer they had spent in the guild but knowing that he would never settle until he found out was going on. Silently he nodded, amazed once again that she had read him so easily and with a muffled thanks he tightened his hold on her as they settled in to wait.

**

   It was nearly an hour later that Wendy reappeared with both Exceeds, all three of them wearing concerned expressions that sent a flurry of worried conversation around the guild. She paid that no mind to the noise though as she made a beeline for the table where Gajeel and Levy were sitting, a surprisingly knowing look in her eyes as she met Gajeel’s gaze as she settled onto the chair opposite him.

“How was he?” Gajeel asked quietly, feeling Levy grasp his hand as she caught the faint tremor in his voice and his expression darkened as Wendy sighed and shook her head slightly.

“Not good, he’s left it so long,” she whispered her gaze turning distant for a moment, but then her expression lightened slightly, and she refocused on the present as she added confidently. “But Gray is taking care of it now.”

“You knew?” Levy asked slightly surprised by the calm way the younger girl had made that statement, she had thought that it was only and them and Mira that had that particular suspicion about who Natsu’s mate was. She felt Gajeel relaxing ever so slightly at the confirmation that Gray had gone there, and that he was still there and she smiled slightly up at him, before turning back to the younger girl as Wendy shook her head with a faint blush.

“Not until I was there,” Wendy admitted glancing at Carla and Happy who had settled beside her, both of them still looking somewhat stunned by the latest development. “Natsu-san was unconscious, but he reacted whenever I got too close to Gray.” Her blush darkened at this, and for a moment Gajeel’s lips quirked upwards, knowing that those growls signified that Natsu had sensed a potential rival for his mate and unsurprised that she was so flustered by that fact. Although his weak smile faded as he realised that meant Natsu was further gone than they realised, as he should have been able to recognise that Wendy was too young, not in season and a fellow dragon and therefore unlikely to be a rival or threat.

“Did you explain what it meant?” He asked grimly, knowing that she hadn’t gone into that much detail about their behaviour on that first day. It was good that Gray was still there, but the Ice mage had to truly want this and accept Natsu out of his own free will, or it would end just as badly as it would if he outright rejected him.

“I had to,” Wendy protested actually glaring at him before she sighed as she pointed out in a softer voice. “If it isn’t resolved now it’ll be too late! I told Gray that it had to be his choice and that Natsu would never force him into anything. And I left him to make up his own mind.” The last bit was barely above a whisper, and none of them could miss the fear in her face.

“What do you think will happen?” Levy asked quietly glancing at Gajeel who just sighed and shook his head if it were him he wouldn’t let this chance slip through his hands. But Natsu had made a choice to stay away from Gray this long already, and he was worried the younger Dragon-slayer was going to be stubborn right till the very end, even though he must know what that would mean for him.

“They’re rivals right?” Carla asked with a frown, glancing around at them before her gaze settled on Happy who was staring sadly at the table.

“No,” he shook his head at once, before adding quietly. “They’ve been a lot closer since they became teammates.” He knew that they had become a lot closer than they had let on, even to the rest of their team but he even he hadn’t expected this.

“Yeah but that’s different than being together…together,” Carla pointed out with a frown and slight blush on her cheeks.

“Aye.”

“Do you think Gray likes Natsu-san?” Wendy asked looking up at Gajeel with worried eyes, wishing that he had been the one to go although she knew that it wouldn’t have helped. “I mean he seemed really worried, and shocked when I told him it was him…”

“I think so,” Gajeel replied quietly with a sigh, before adding grimly. “But it’s up to them to sort out now.” They had already interfered more than they should really have, although it bothered him more than he would admit that they were so restricted in what they could do…

“But…”

“They’ll be fine,” Levy said cutting across the weak protest, smiling slightly at Wendy although it was a weak effort. Still, the faith in her voice was real as she added. “It’s Natsu and Gray we’re talking about!” Gajeel tightened his arms around her, hoping that she was going to be proved right and across the table, Wendy gave a small nod drawing confidence from the words.

****

   That night Gajeel insisted on sleeping curled tightly around Levy, spooning up against her with his arms looped around so that there was no chance of her escaping. It was slightly stifling, but Levy had made no complaint, knowing just how shaken he had been by Wendy’s report of how bad Natsu’s condition had become. The fact that it could so easily have been him in the Fire mage’s place plaguing his mind, and if a simple thing like sleeping in this position could ease his mind then she was more than happy to stay like this as long as possible.

   The problem, however, was that they had already been in bed for over an hour and while he was still and silent behind her apart from the gentle rise and fall of his chest, she knew that he hadn’t managed to fall asleep yet. She waited a few more minutes before deciding that enough was enough, and biting her lip, she wiggled slightly trying to gain a bit more freedom to move around, ignoring his noise of protest as she twisted in his arms so that she was facing his chest. Ignoring his attempts to cling to her she pulled back just enough so that she raise herself to be level with his face, just able to make out his frown with the light coming in from the street.

   Never breaking her gaze, she shifted forwards to press a gentle kiss to the end of his nose, giggling softly as the scowl melted away into a confused expression at the sudden gesture. Not giving him a chance to speak she moved on, gently kissing both cheeks before finally pressing a soft kiss to his lips, trying to ignore the blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks at her own boldness. Before Gajeel she would never have even contemplated being so bold, even around Jet and Droy who she’d known for years, she’d always been shy and reserved when they spoke about anything to do with relationships. But it was different with Gajeel…

“Levy,” he growled softly when she pulled away, his eyes glistening slightly as he stared at her and there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he realised that she was blushing.

“You need to get it through your stubborn head that you don’t need to worry about what ifs!” She scolded him, but there was no heat in her voice, managing to wriggle a hand free she could reach up to cup his cheek, her fingers brushing over warm skin and the cool metal of his piercings and smiling at him as he leant slightly into the touch. “I’m yours, and that’s not going to change. It doesn’t matter what you do, you’re stuck with me for good, so you better get used to that!”

“I know,” he whispered hearing the sheer conviction in her voice, and for the most part, he did know that, and believed it with all his heart. Even if he didn’t quite understand why she had chosen someone like him. “It’s just…”

“Hearing about Natsu scared you,” she finished for him in a soft voice, immediately placing a finger over his lips as he opened his mouth to try and protest that he hadn’t been scared. “You were scared…” _You still are, and I think that until we know that Natsu is okay a part of you is going to stay scared even if you won’t show it or admit it._

“Damn you for being right,” he muttered after a long moment, and she could hear the reluctance to admit that weakness in his voice and she carefully hid the small smile that had been threatening to slip free at his words. A moment later his arms tightened around her, and she found herself being pulled back against his chest as he buried his face in her hair.

   Levy held herself still in his embrace, staying as quiet as possible as she realised that the tension in his body slowly easing out as he relaxed against her, although there was no sign of his hold on her loosening in the slightest. She was unsurprised when only five minutes later a loud snore rumbled through him, rolling her eyes slightly at the noise but smiling in relief that he had finally managed to fall asleep. Sleepily she nuzzled against him, snaking her own arms around his chest before allowing her eyes to drift shut.

****

The next morning:

   They had arrived at the guild early the next morning in the hopes that there would have been some news, but apparently, neither Gray nor Natsu had put in an appearance the night before and as far as anyone knew they were both still holed up at the Dragon-slayer’s house. A fact that Gajeel decided to take as an encouraging sign, although it did little to alleviate his concern. It didn’t help that he could see Wendy sitting with the Exceeds at one of the other tables, a worried frown on her face and her eyes were constantly flicking to the door.

   Sighing he turned his attention back to Levy, his thoughts drifting back to the previous night as he studied her as she worked her way through the book she was holding. She had made no mention of his foolish worries from the night before, but she seemed to have taken extra care to remain close to him all morning and even though she seemed wholly focused on the words in front of her eyes, he knew that she was keeping an eye on him. It simultaneously bothered him that he was causing her such worry while reassuring him that she was there at the same time and he bit his lip wondering whether he should say something. However, she looked so focused on what she was reading that he didn’t want to disturb her, besides it was oddly soothing just watching her.

**

   It was mid-morning when the guild’s doors finally opened again, and Gajeel’s head had immediately shot up as he caught the familiar scent. Both of them in fact, and he let out a low huff of relief as they slowly entered hand in hand clearly unsure of the reaction they were going to get and he slumped slightly in his seat. Thankfully everyone was so distracted by the unexpected development between the pair of them that they took no notice him, and Levy merely shifted her hand over his so that she could give it a gentle squeeze as they both settled in to watch the reactions.

   Mira was the first to broach the topic, approaching the pair with a beaming smile as she glanced at their joined hands for a second before raising her gaze to meet theirs.

“So I was right, congratulations you two,” she said warmly, her voice carrying clearly across the guild and Gajeel had to stifle a laugh as both Gray and Natsu turned red at her words. He didn’t quite succeed it holding it in when Natsu went even brighter as people began to raise their glasses to the pair, the shock of seeing them together and realising what that meant finally wearing off. However, his amusement vanished as he caught sight of Juvia’s expression, the water-mage looked like she was torn between horror and shock and he shook his head slightly. He felt bad for her, and he had known her longer than the others, but Gray had never shown any interest in her, and there was no way her dreams were going to play out now. He stiffened as he watched her sidling closer to the Ice mage, knowing that if Natsu was feeling anywhere near as stressed as he had the first day back in the guild this was not going to end well.

“Juvia please understand that I’m with Natsu now. I’ve always considered you as a friend, nothing more,” Gray was saying softly one hand raised to stave her off as he glanced anxiously at Natsu, and Gajeel’s eyes narrowed as he realised just how tense the Fire mage was, realising that it would take very little to actually push him over the edge at the moment.

“But Gray-sama!” Juvia wailed, and Gajeel winced already knowing that wasn’t going to go down well, and his suspicions were proven a moment later when a vicious growl rang out from Natsu. Taking in the bared teeth and blazing eyes Gajeel wrapped a protective arm around Levy’s shoulders, briefly noticing her stunned expression out of the corner of his eye but not daring to take his attention away from Natsu. He knew it was unlikely that the other Dragon-slayer would lash out at them, but he wasn’t taking any chances, and as he glanced at Wendy he saw that she was watching Natsu just as intently.

   Thankfully Juvia seemed to have realised that she'd overstepped the mark, and she backed away slightly pale at the expression Natsu was wearing. Still, Gajeel didn’t allow himself to relax until Gray inserted himself between the pair, reaching out to gently touch Natsu’s cheek to calm him down and it only took a moment for Natsu to relax, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the gesture. The Iron Dragon-slayer rolled his eyes as many of the girl’s present squealed at the sight of them, although thankfully not Levy although she looked as though she might join in at any moment.

“I’m sorry,” Natsu was mumbling quietly, and Gajeel winced in sympathy, easily able to imagine what thoughts were going through his mind, and he was pleased to see that Gray was quick to reassure him and check if he wanted to go home. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Juvia slipping out of the door with tears pouring down her cheeks, and he made a note to try and talk to her later in the hopes of getting her to understand the situation Gray was in. He owed her that much at least, for their time as guild-mates and the fact that she had been the one to ask Makarov to let him join Fairy Tail.

   Realising that Natsu was looking over at them, he offered the Fire mage a brief reassuring look, relieved when after a moment the Fire mage turned back to Gray and gave a small nod, pretending not to hear as he whispered.

“Just stay close.”

   He was impressed when Gray tugged Natsu gently towards them, knowing that if Natsu had been as bad as Wendy had said then it was unlikely that he’d had the chance to fully explain everything like he had to Levy. As the pair settled on the opposite side of the table, he was relieved to realise that there wasn’t even a hint of hesitation or wariness from his draconic side even after Natsu’s outburst. And he let out a small sigh of relief before turning his attention to Levy who had suddenly begun to bounce up and down in her seat.

“Lu-chan is going to be so excited,” she gushed, and Gajeel blinked taken aback by her enthusiasm, although he had to bite back a grin as Natsu flushed brightly at her words and catching similar amusement in Gray’s eyes. However, his grin died slightly when he realised that if Levy was this excited now, what was she going to be like when the Celestial mage was actually there for her to gossip with? And it was a hard-won battle to hold back his groan, silently resolving to punch Natsu for it at a later date.

“Where are Lucy and Erza?” Natsu wasn’t paying attention to the byplay, glancing around the guild with a slight frown.

“They went to see the Master because we didn’t know how to help you,” Happy said as he flew across to join them, the relief clear in his expression when Natsu turned around and greeted him with a smile although it was clear that the Fire mage didn’t quite know what to make of that news. “They should be back soon,” Happy was adding, and Gajeel wanted to growl, they shouldn’t have gone in the first place if they’d only thought to listen to what Wendy was telling them or thought to ask him they could’ve saved themselves a wasted journey. Levy squeezed his hand slightly, catching his irritated huff and knowing what he was thinking and he found her shaking her head softly, warning him not to lose his temper over it now.

“Erza’s going to kill me,” the Fire mage was mumbling, staring at Happy with a horrified expression shifting nervously in his seat. “Going all that way for nothing? I was already going to be in trouble but now…” Gajeel would have been amused by the expressions passing over Natsu’s face as he clearly envisaged what kind of punishment might be waiting for him if it weren’t for the fact that he knew the Requip mage would probably go through with them. She was one of the few that even he was cautious of annoying, although he didn’t have quite as much fear as Gray and Natsu did. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what else had happened between Natsu and Erza to cause this level of fear this time.

“Why what have you done?” Gray beat him to the question.

“I kind of…sort of yelled at them when they came to my house a few days ago,” Natsu admitted quietly, and Gray just gaped at him, Gajeel, on the other hand, was impressed that Natsu had limited himself to just that. He knew that if anyone had disturbed him and Levy before he was ready, then he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself back, and he hadn’t held out against the season as long as Natsu had and he found his respect for the fire mage rising.

“He growled as well,” Happy added helpfully with a broad smile, seemingly unaware of the halfhearted glare that Natsu was shooting in his direction.

“I’m sure Erza will take into account what was happening,” Gray said encouragingly, and Natsu looked up at him hopefully, and Gajeel snorted lightly at the puppy dog eyes the Dragon-slayer was sending at the Ice mage. _What a pair of idiots_ , he thought, deciding to ignore the fact that he had probably looked similar at some point during the last week, wondering if Levy had looked at him with the same amusement that he could see in Gray’s eyes when their gazes met for a brief moment. “So Levy what are you working on at the moment?” The sudden question startled him, and he blinked as Levy shifted away slightly so that she could show the book to Gray who looked like he was listening intently to what she was saying, although Gajeel was relieved to see that he looked just as confused as he had felt the day before.

**

   They had been talking for about half an hour, or rather Levy had been chattering away about her book and the project she was working on while Gray and Gajeel listened in bemusement, occasionally attempting to ask questions to try and make some sense of what she was telling them. They all fell quiet though when Natsu who had been quietly watching the discussion, suddenly slumped completely against Gray’s side his eyes closed in sleep, and they watched as Gray quickly checked his temperature before letting out a soft sigh of relief and gently pulling the Dragon-slayer into more a comfortable position beside him.

“Is he okay?” Levy asked with concern as she leant forward to peer at the fire mage, and even Gajeel struggled to keep his disinterested expression as he realised just how pale the other Dragonslayer looked at the moment. Honestly, he was surprised that Natsu had agreed to come to the guild so soon. Although he somehow doubted that Gray would have forced him, given the way the Ice mage had been keeping a constant eye on him even while they were talking.

“He’s fine just tired,” Gray replied softly glancing down at Natsu, and they could see the way his eyes softened for a moment. “He was really ill last night though,” he added glancing across at Wendy who smiled nervously at him, and Gajeel had to bite his lip to stop himself from calling Natsu an idiot. All of that could so easily have been avoided if the Fire mage had just spoken to Gray earlier in the week. Sensing the brief flare of irritation Levy batted him on the arm, scowling at him for a brief moment before waving her book at him and re-engaging him in their early talk, as it was clear that Gray didn’t really want to talk about it more. However, they still kept an eye on the pair, unsurprised but amused when Gray dozed off a short while later leaning against Natsu with a contented expression.

“They make a good pair don’t you think?” Levy whispered with a giggle and Gajeel merely grunted, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d put it that way. While he had suspected it from the start, it was still surprising to see the usually bickering pair together in this way, and he wondered why on earth Natsu’s draconic side had been drawn to the Ice mage. Still, it was a relief to see that they had worked it out, and he felt himself relaxing as the last of his concern melted away, Levy’s words from the night before seeming much brighter and more real now.

“Not as good as us,” he muttered defiantly after a moment, and she blinked up at him, rolling her eyes slightly at the competitive edge that had slipped into his voice but smiling as she realised that the worried lines had disappeared from around his eyes. Reaching up she rested her hand against his cheek, waiting until he met his gaze before offering him a slightly cheeky grin before adding softly.

“I might just agree with you there.”


End file.
